An Untold Story
by LiEl0098
Summary: They find a house that was full of secrets, one of the secrets where Natalie's past. Will they ever uncover the truth? A/N:PLEASE READ! I AM BEGGING YOU! TT-TT
1. The Mysterious house

**Hello! This is a edit on my last story I did here, I deleted it, I think there was something wrong with the story line. Kay then! Please support my new (or revived ) story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Natalie P.O.V~**

Matt , Lance , Anna and I were walking through the woods, unfortunately, we couldn't kill that much monsters, Half of that because I protected most of them and half because the little creatures were afraid of Matt for eating almost everything. So , along the way , Matt was babbling about how me and Anna were protecting every creature we see.

"….and that's why it's all of the girl's fault! They always protect every creature they see!" Matt said pointing at us, he was talking to Lance "well, you guys know I'm the , like protector of the forest , so , it's normal for me." Anna said hugging one of those leaf creatures. "I think you already know me long enough that I love creatures except those slimes…" I said trailing off , Lance gave me a look , and YOU-HAVE-A-SLIMY-HEART look , I just stood there blushing of embarrassment.

X

X

Then it started to rain "Hey guys, let's find shelter already…." Lance said, we all nodded in agreement. We started to run, I can see that we were in the very heart of the forest. Just when I thought that there couldn't be any cottage or house here…. We saw one, it looked very run-down, and no one seemed to live there anymore .I knocked on the door, "Hello?" I said "looks like no one's home.." "I DON'T CARE! SHELTER NEEDED! NOW!" Matt said as he grabbed the door knob. "Wait! We don't know if the owner of this house just went somewhere!" Anna said , even though she's really soaked because of the rain pour. " Yeah, even though were in need of shelter, we need to know whether someone owns this or not." Lance said , he didn't have his jacket on because he was using it to protect his guns, I swear, he is just obsessed with them!

"Well, it looks run-down to me…." Matt said pondering "What do you think Natz?" He said looking to me, " Well, I think we should just look inside, that doesn't hurt, but is the door unlocked?" I asked " Nope! I'll open it~!" Matt said opening the door. We all looked inside, to our surprised Matt was right, it looked very run-down from the inside to the outside. The table looked so old, there were stacks of books on top and a candle, and was all covered in spider's web and dust, the walls were looking like they were about to fall. There was a bed, fit for one person, it was neatly arranged, but was covered in more dust, next to it was a lamp I doubt it would still work because the lighting bulb is gone. A bookshelf was at the back, filled with lots of books and spider webs. It was just a tiny little cottage , it would give shelter to us, though I think only two persons can live here.

"wow, this house is old!" Anna exclaimed examining the walls "it looks like it's about to fall apart!" "so how long do you think was this house standing Natalie?" Lance asked sitting on the bed, where Matt had already laid down. " Twelve-years…" I said out of the blue , so I covered my mouth in shock thinking_ ' did I really just said that? Now that you think about it, this house looks vaguely familiar to me….'_ I thought, only to be interrupted by Matt "Woah, how'd you know?" he asked, sitting up " I-I don't know , lucky guess , I think?" I said confused. " and how could that had been a lucky guess?" Anna said staring at me awkwardly. "L-Let's just forget about it and clean this place out? I can't sleep here if it's dirty….." I said looking around " Fine, let's clean up meat shield." Lance said smacking Matt so he'd help "But I'm hungry!" he said "Just get up!" Lance responded.

x

x

We started cleaning , I was still thinking about why I actually knew how long this house was standing , I don't even know what part of the forest this is, still, it feels like home … I wonder why.

After a while, we were all finished with the cleaning , it looked as the house was sparkling with brightness. Matt plopped down unto the bed while saying "YES! All done! Now I can sleep!" Matt said happily, until I interrupted him " Woah woah woah, wait a second, we need to decide who sleeps on the bed and who sleeps on the floor, BOYS OR GIRLS?" I said. "HAHA! Easy choice, boys get to sleep on the bed , girls on th-" "HELL NO!" Anna interrupted Lance. "I am not going to sleep with the dust bunnies!" I added Matt and Lance just laughed at us, NOW I'm FURIOUS. " Well then! Let's toss a coin, Girls heads, Boys tails." I said "Why are we the tail!" Matt whined "Just shut it meat shield." Lance said.

It was Anna who tossed the coin. "Ready?" We nodded "TOSS!" Anna said tossing it, I kept praying_ 'PLEASE BE HEADS!'_ then the coin landed on Anna's hand. "And it's …." '_oh PLEASE be heads!'_ "it's… TAILS….." Anna said all gloomy "WHAT?" I screeched. The boys cheered on their victory, while we mourned for ours.

"heheh! Good night Natalie! Have a nice trip to dreamland!" Matt said grinning , and looking down at us, literally , we were sleeping on the floor! "Yeah" I grumbled. "G'night…." " Aww come on Natz! It's just for tonight!" he said grinning wider, I am seriously going to hit him with a lucky star if he doesn't stop the grinning. " G'night too Anna…." I heard Lance say Faintly , he doesn't do well with girls, but he seems extra kind to Anna, next to his beloved guns , he likes her. "yeah , sure" Anna said gloomily, were both MAD at them for winning , guess there's nothing we could do about it. I closed my eyes , accepting slumber , before I knew it, I was asleep.

.

.

.

"_Natalie?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Wh-what? Who are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_I am your sister, My dear Natalie."_

_._

_._

_._

"_M-my what?"_

**XXXXX**

**SO? How was it? Better than my first EBF Fan fiction? Please review!**


	2. I'm, already dead?

**Hello~! Second chapter already! Thank you very much Jade-the-X9ian for reviewing! I really adore the stories you post here. Well, Lights , Camera , ACTION! **

**XXXX**

_._

_._

_._

"_Natalie….."_

_._

"_No, you can't be my sister….."_

_._

"_Natalie My dear, please believe me"_

_._

"_NO! Lanalie __**(A/N: The name's made up)**__ is already dead!"_

_._

"_No, I'm not alrea-"_

_._

"_Stop messing with my thoughts!"_

_._

"_I-Natalie….. you need to listen."_

_._

"_W-Why?"_

_._

" _I – you see – It's hard to explain…"_

_._

" _explain what? That my already dead sister is talking to me?"_

_._

" _no ….."_

_._

"_Then what!"_

_._

" _It's – your supposed to be dead ….."_

_._

_._

" _Wh-what….."_

…_.._

"Natalie!" I heard Anna shout "Natalie wake up!" but she shouted in a hush tone so the boys wouldn't hear. "I – what….. what happened?" I said sitting up and touching my forehead , " You've been sweating and moving a lot , you okay?" Anna said looking worried " I - uh yeah, nothing to worry about , it was just a bad dream you know …." I said while adding in my thoughts _' and maybe a very bad dream …'_ "Okay then." Anna said smiling " have a good night's sleep." Then she returned to her peaceful slumber, while I was still sitting there and thinking back to my, seemingly, weird dream.

"What was that about?" I whispered to myself, then remembered her last words. _ 'It's - your supposed to be dead…..' _the words kept replaying on my head, but I just thought _' I better get a goodnight's sleep like Anna said.'_ Then I plopped down on the floor closing my eyes again , hoping not to dream of my sister anymore…

**X  
X  
X**

**MORNING**

**X**

**X  
X**

"Oi , NATZ! WAKE UP ALREADY!" I heard an annoying voice say "Fine , I'm up! I'm up!" I say rubbing my eyes while sitting up , it was already morning , I saw Anna through the door playing with those wooden voodoo dolls. "Hey Natalie, guess what's for break fast!" I sigh, I was figuring that it would be roasted slime or , I dunno , chopped beholder I guess? "It's mushroom soup!" Matt exclaimed , handing me a bowl.

I look at it , it smells delicious , but , I still thought that we were in a forest, so it's nothing but poison. " You guys, eaten yet?" I asked "Nooo~ not yet~!" Matt said in a singsong , I knew it, it's poisonous.

"Yeah ….. right, I'm not gonna eat it," I said, clearly aware of what was in it. " But why?" he whined " THOSE MUSHROOMS WERE POISONOUS!" I shouted " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" " WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN"T LIKE ROASTED SLIMES!" he yelled back " WHO'D EAT ROASTED SLIMES?" I exclaimed once more. " WELL EXCUSE ME! I HAPPEN TO LIKE SLIMES VERY MUCH!" he protested , crossing his arms , "ugh, fine I decided I'm not gonna eat today, I'm just going for a walk ….." I said walking out the door.

I saw Anna running towards me." Hey, Natalie, can I ask you something about what happened last night?" She asked, I already knew what she was talking about. "Oh …. The dream? I'm fine nothing to worry …." I said trying to be cheerful, but unfortunately for me, Anna knows me too well. " Natalie ….. tell the truth." She said firmly "I – follow me." I said pulling her far enough so the boys wouldn't hear.

"so here's the truth …" I explained seriously, Anna listened very carefully when I explained my dream , after I was done explaining , Anna covered her mouth in shock "Wh-What did she –" I interrupted her "I don't know, I don't know either if what my dream said was true ….." after that I looked at my hand , I'm thinking if I'm real, or even just a fake. "promise me you won't tell them?" I looked at Anna with pleading eyes, "sure, I know it's a personal thing so , trust me." She said smiling. I smiled too, at least I already told someone about it.

Through out the day we were doing nothing. Lance was polishing his guns , and he wanted NOT to be disturbed , Matt was taking a walk with No Legs , his cat, in hope to find food, Anna and I were discussing the dream all day.

Matt came back with NoLegs, looking Glum, looks like they didn't catch any food.

Then soldiers came to us with an ambush attack , we had a hard time battling with them , but we managed to beat them all. "What do you guys want?" Lance said, really mad because they disturbed him while he was polishing his guns "You guys seem useless, you're not even edible." Matt said, seriously! He is just a cannibal! "We were sent by her majesty in search of the heroes, while finding the next heir to the throne." A soldier said, barely standing.

"Hey guys wait, all of us were born normally, none of us are '_royalty'_ you know." Anna said shaking her head. " Ahh, but not all of you, I am looking for a fair maiden whose name is _' Natalie C. Lien'_"**( A/N: Name, made-up, again, hope it's not that bad.)** all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked innocently "You're-" Anna said, but was cut off by Lance and Matt screaming "YOU'RE ROYALTY?"

"woah! I am not royalty you guys!" I screamed back , Matt and Lance looked really surprised , Anna did so too, but it easily turned to a smile. " but of course you are my dear," a female voice said. I turn around to see a beautiful maiden, hair the same color as mine, only it was wavy and her bangs were neatly clipped by a seemingly precious stone to the side, she looked very mature, then I was shocked at what she said last.

"That , is because, you are my daughter, Natalie." She said smiling warmly

I looked over to Matt and the others, they stood there, really surprised, their mouths were open.

"So, My dear," _'My dear?'_ I thought . "Will you come with me?"

"umm, I-" "YES, WE WILL!" Matt and Lance said in union. " Wh-WHAT!"

**XXXX**

**So? How was it (again) Thank you for those who read this!**


	3. the Gigantic Mansion

**Hiyas~! Sorry for the late update , anyways , ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXX**

**~Natalie P.O.V~**

We followed , the woman who claims that she was, my mother, led us to a carriage. "here, you can ride here to our kingdom." She said smiling at us, especially me. "Woah~, it's great to have you as a friend Natalie~!" Matt said sitting on the other side of the carriage while grinning, seriously, if he doesn't stop the grinning, I'm gonna cast lucky star on him. " I'm not sure about this," I said looking down. "I can't even remember being an heir of an royal family…." I added. Anna looked at me worriedly, then smiled, "maybe it's just blurry because of how long you were separated with your mother" then she whispered in my ear, "this must have something to do with your dream….." when I heard that, I nodded slowly.

"are you guys alright there?" my _mother _asked. "Y-yes, nothing to worry, mother." I said, I was uncomfortable saying mother, maybe it's because I wasn't used to see her now. She gave me a warm smile, I smiled back a fake one, inside my head were so much thoughts, like was she really my mother? Or does my sister has anything to do with this?. I'm really troubled. "…. Is everything alright, Natalie?" I looked at Matt and he had a serious face "o-oh, don't worry, I'm fine." I said giving a fake smile again, but Matt knows me well.

"…..o-okay then….." he still has a trace of worry in his voice. The whole trip was quiet, which was new for me, I've never seen Matt this worried, and Lance was just polishing his guns, awkward silence was in the air, and I want it to go away. I kept glancing at Matt, what was wrong with him today?. Then the carriage stopped, Matt snapped out of his daydream and shouted, "YAY~! WERE HERE AT LAST!" I was shocked at his regain of energy, well, he is Matt after all.

I looked up to see the kingdom which my mother brought us to. I saw a really large community, I was amazed. When all of the people saw the queen, they quickly made a way for her. "wow , she's really respected….." I whisper to myself, "your right…." Anna whispers back.

We arrive at a large mansion, it was full of servants, they were all busy, walking and running. "My servants, we must welcome the arrival of the heir, Natalie." Mother said. "wh-what?" I stuttered, "welcome back, Natalie-sama" the servants chorused while bowing at me, "I-I….." "hey Natalie~, you're really popular!" Matt said smiling, thank fully he wasn't grinning. "i- I guess so?" I said really nervous.

I hope I get to survive in this mansion for a few more days…..

**XXXX**

**So sorry for the late update~! I hope you forgive me~! Plus, I ran out of ideas for this chapters so I had to stop her, sorry for the lame update ^^;;**


End file.
